Le vaudou
by Lusaka
Summary: Qui aurait pu penser qu'une simple poupée pouvait faire le bonheur d'Harry Potter ? Son bonheur, certes, mais son désespoir aussi... HP-SS


Disclaimer : les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

Couple : Harry Potter et Severus Snape.

Résumé : Qui aurait pu penser qu'une simple poupée pouvait faire le bonheur d'Harry Potter ? Son bonheur, certes, mais son désesoir aussi...

Petit post it : J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS il y a un moment, et je l'avais laissé en friche comme ça. Je viens de le finir, assez rapidement, pardon d'avance pour l'absence de style, mais voilà, je voulais le finir. J'espère qu'il vou plaira. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Vaudou.

On lui avait appris les potions, laborieusement. Il allait s'en servir, superbement. Enfermé entre les rideaux de son lit, dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, Harry Potter lisait une énième fois la formule de la potion qui allait l'aider à réaliser son rêve le plus précieux : se venger de Snape, assouvir sa haine envers cet infâme professeur.

Il posa le grimoire sur son matelas et se pencha pour attraper sous son lit une petite fiole. La couleur marron du liquide qu'elle contenait avait enfin viré au rouge profond qu'indiquait la recette.

C'était donc le bon moment. Harry ouvrit précautionneusement le tube et y rajouta deux grains de sel, piqués en cuisine. Il mélangea en secouant doucement, et le rouge devint plus clair. Après un mois d'essais divers et ratés, sa potion de vaudou était enfin prête.

Avec un sourire sadique, il plongea une main sous son oreiller et en sortit une petite poupée en coton. Des yeux en tissu avaient été grossièrement fixés sur la boule qui servait de tête à ce Snape miniature. En revanche, il s'agissait bien des vrais cheveux de Snape qui ornaient, de façon ridicule et hirsute, le crâne de la poupée. Harry avait réussi le tour de force de récupérer deux longs cheveux en cours de potions, grâce au soutien de Ron qui avait détourné l'attention du professeur.

Plus que ravi, le brun appliqua le goulot de la petite fiole sur la tête et la retourna. Le liquide ambré imbiba aussitôt la poupée de chiffons qui prit la même couleur rouge que la potion. Il ne restait plus qu'à lancer le sort. Harry prit sa baguette, en posa le bout sur le ventre rebondi de la poupée et murmura :

- Activio.

Aussitôt, la potion sembla être totalement absorbée, la poupée redevint sèche et brilla légèrement quelques secondes avant de redevenir un banal objet quelconque. Le gryffondor eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retint, connaissant la mauvaise humeur de ses camarades lorsqu'ils étaient réveillés en pleine nuit.

Il cacha de nouveau l'instrument de sa vengeance sous son oreiller et se rendormit, fier et impatient.

Le lendemain matin, Ron fut enchanté de voir que la poupée était enfin prête.

- Bravo Harry ! murmura-t-il. On va pouvoir la tester tout à l'heure !

Le brun répondit à cette proposition par un grand sourire. Oh oui, ils allaient la tester, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Evidemment, il s'agissait d'être subtil. La vengeance devait être des plus parfaite, rien ni personne ne devait deviner quoi que ce soit.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si Snape était chatouilleux, ricana le rouquin en posant ses affaires sur sa paillasse.

La bonne humeur des deux jeunes hommes qui avait été croissante jusqu'à ce cours de potion intriguait Hermione qui s'installa aux côtés de Neville juste devant eux. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux, mais ne découvrit rien. Enfin, le maître des potions entra en scène. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la poupée, posée sur ses cuisses et cachée par la table.

- S'il nous demande d'aller chercher des ingrédients, tu y vas, lança-t-il à Ron du ton de voix le plus bas qu'il put.

Le rouquin acquiesça gravement. Et effectivement, sous l'ordre du professeur, il dut aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour la potion. Une fois cela fait, et une fois que chaque groupe était penché sur son chaudron, complètement concentré dans la recette d'une nouvelle potion difficile, Ron sortit l'aiguille qui avait trempé dans le reste de la liqueur toute la matinée.

- Vas-y, à toi l'honneur, murmura-t-il en donnant l'objet brillant à Harry.

Celui-ci la prit et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau. Le professeur y était installé, corrigeant des copies d'un air peu inspiré. Décidant de commencer l'expérience en douceur, il posa simplement la pique au sommet du crâne de la poupée, sans appuyer, et la fit glisser lentement jusque dans la nuque.

La réaction ne se fit guère attendre : Snape fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans son cou avant de retourner à ses corrections. Ravi de voir que cela marchait aussi bien, Ron voulut essayer. Il prit la poupée des mains d'Harry et sans se soucier de l'aiguille, pinça le bout d'un doigt en coton.

Aussitôt, le regard perçant du professeur se leva vers la classe. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le regardait, il porta son index de la main gauche à hauteur de ses yeux. Quelqu'un l'avait pincé, il en était certain. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et délaissa ses copies pour aller passer sa mauvaise humeur sur les élèves qui n'auraient pas assez avancé.

En voyant cela, Harry récupéra la poupée qu'il fourra dans son sac et attrapa un couteau. Il se mit à couper avec frénésie des queues de Salamandre tandis que Ron ravivait le feu sous leur chaudron.

- On traîne Potter, susurra une voix froide dans leur dos.

- C'est qu'on veut être sûr de ne pas se tromper cette fois, expliqua Harry en relevant la tête, un sourire ornant son visage.

- Même en y mettant tous vos efforts vous n'arriverez pas à grand chose avec un coéquipier qui essaye d'écraser les racines d'asphodèles avec une fourchette, murmura Snape.

La moitié de la classe ricana. Harry grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui, effectivement, reposait sa fourchette en rougissant.

Ils ne purent ressortir la poupée avant la fin du cours : le professeur était resté derrière eux pratiquement toute l'heure, les critiquant au moindre geste, attendant qu'ils craquent pour leur retirer des points.

- Je suis fière de vous, lança Hermione en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avec eux pour le dîner. Vous avez su tenir votre langue.

- Il perd rien pour attendre, grogna Harry.

- Ouais, un jour on l'aura, renchérit Ron qui s'installa à table et passa ses nerfs sur les plats qui s'offraient à son appétit vorace.

Harry, quant à lui, était plongé dans ses réflexions. Pour assouvir sa vengeance il devait frapper plus fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : tout le monde semblait occupé à se régaler en racontant les derniers potins du château. Comme d'habitude, Malfoy semblait en tête de liste des ragots les plus frivoles.

Le brun attrapa la petite poupée qu'il avait caché sous son pull et la laissa sur ses genoux, comme il l'avait fait en cours. Avec la nappe qui retombait, personne ne pouvait voir ses mains chercher le point le plus approprié pour faire souffrir Snape. Il avait oublié l'aiguille, mais peu importe. Le pincement de Ron avait très bien marché sans, il pouvait en faire autant. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il fit semblant de manger un peu avant de laisser ses mains retomber sous la table.

Son regard se vrilla sur le visage de son professeur. Dans un instant… Soudain Snape bondit de son siège avec une expression effarée sur le visage. Tous les autres enseignants se tournèrent vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

De là où il était, il n'entendit pas les explications du brun, mais peu importe : il savait très bien ce qu'il avait eu. Un pied écrasé, c'est douloureux. Personne n'avait remarqué le sursaut du professeur, Harry était déçu. Mais il devait rester discret, tout se jouait dans la finesse. Il finissait même par se demander si s'amuser ainsi avec la poupée en public était une bonne idée.

Se donnant un temps de réflexion, il mâchouilla quelques pommes de terre en observant Snape. Celui-ci avait repris une attitude neutre, tout en jetant malgré tout des regards soupçonneux vers la table des gryffondors. Evidemment, quand quelque chose d'étrange se passait, c'était forcément les rouges et ors qui en étaient responsables.

Ce regard observateur finit par tomber sur Harry qui détourna aussitôt la tête, le cœur battant. Si Snape découvrait ce qu'il avait entre les jambes, il était cuit. Choisissant définitivement la prudence, Harry glissa une main sous la nappe et remis la poupée en place entre sa peau et son pull. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était sa vengeance. Il se passerait même de Ron s'il le fallait.

Il mit cette décision en pratique le soir même. Alors que l'ensemble du château dormait profondément, lui était encore habillé entre ses rideaux, sur son lit, attendant le moment propice. Lorsque minuit sonna, il se leva et sortit du dortoir. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots.

Il savait où étaient les appartements privés de Snape pour y avoir vécu des moments douloureux, lors des cours d'occlumencie. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte noire qu'il se demanda comment il allait faire pour entrer. L'idée lui vint rapidement. Il recula contre le mur et appela, d'une voix qu'il tâcha de rendre grave.

- Dobby.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais en une seconde, l'elfe en question apparaissait au milieu du couloir. Harry se demanda s'il allait devoir parler à l'elfe de maison ou si celui-ci allait faire ce qu'il attendait de lui sans qu'il ait à lui demander.

L'espoir naquit dans le cœur du brun lorsqu'il vit Dobby chercher partout qui avait bien pu l'appeler. Se retrouvant enfin face à la porte de Snape, il frappa. Des pas lourds se firent entendre de l'autre côté, et la porte s'ouvrit, découpant un carreau de lumière sur le pavé du couloir. Dobby se recroquevilla légèrement. Suffisamment pour laisser passer Harry sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

- Vous m'avez appeler monsieur ? demanda la petite voix criarde de l'elfe.

- Absolument pas, répliqua Snape d'un ton las.

- Oh… Dobby avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Et bien ce n'est pas ici, tu peux redescendre.

- Bien. Dobby repart en cuisine, merci professeur Snape.

Et la porte se referma.

Harry n'en revint pas d'être entré si facilement. Il s'était aussitôt placé dans un coin du salon, derrière le canapé et tâchait de respirer le plus doucement possible. A travers le tissu de sa cape, il vit Snape s'avancer vers son bureau et s'y installer en soupirant. Harry n'osait rien faire, il se rendait seulement compte qu'il était dans l'antre du loup, qu'il était coincé. Au moindre faux pas, sauveur de l'humanité ou pas, il se retrouverait fissa dans le bureau du directeur qui ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois.

Il prit la poupée dans une main tout en maintenant la cape au-dessus de sa tête avec son autre main. Tant pis pour l'aiguille, il ferait sans. Voulant d'abord tester quelque chose, et commencer en douceur, il se contenta de souffler sur le visage de tissu. Un coup d'œil en direction du bureau lui confirma que cela avait fonctionné : Snape frissonnait. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry prit conscience de son pouvoir. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il passa un doigt le long du bras de la poupée, et Snape frotta sa manche en fronçant les sourcils. Harry pinça le bout de l'orteil et Snape grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil sous son bureau. Harry appuya sur une des joues en tissu et Snape se gratta à cet endroit.

Mais le professeur semblait se douter que quelque chose de pas normal se passait. Il se leva et posa sa plume. Harry se crispa, craignant le pire. Mais l'homme se contenta de sortir de la pièce et s'enferma dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre.

Le vaudou soupira de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux se contenter de ça ce soir. Se déplaçant lentement et sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans bruit. Malheureusement, un courant d'air dans le couloir claqua sèchement la porte derrière lui. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il prit ses jambes à son coup. Si Snape faisait le lien entre la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule et ses problèmes de sensations, à coup sûr ça allait lui retomber dessus.

Dans son dos, il entendit le maître des potions ouvrir précipitamment sa porte, et il imaginait le regard plus que soupçonneux qu'il devait jeter dans le couloir vide. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit qu'Harry s'autorisa un large sourire satisfait. Cette poupée était fantastique.

Le lendemain, aucun cours de potions n'était prévu ce qui rendit Ron de mauvaise humeur. Hermione commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

- D'habitude tu grognes quand on voit Snape, et pour une fois qu'on ne l'a pas, tu fais la tête ! Serais-tu tombé amoureux de lui par hasard ? sinua-t-elle sèchement.

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent dans une énième dispute, tandis qu'Harry tournait la tête vers la table des professeurs. Tomber amoureux de Snape ? Et bien… il s'agirait bien de tomber en effet. L'image du professeur penché sur ses copies, dans la lumière tamisée de son salon lui revint. Tomber sans pouvoir se relever sans doute. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi le maître des potions s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre la veille. Pour se déshabiller et vérifier qu'aucune bestiole ne se promenait sous ses vêtements et provoquait tous les désagrément qu'il avait eu sans doute.

Harry rougit et détourna le regard. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire : aller dans la chambre lui aussi, et il saurait. Il ne parla de son projet à personne bien entendu, pas même à Ron qui s'endormit le soir même comme une masse, plein d'espoir pour le cours de potions du lendemain.

Les couloirs froids accueillirent les pieds nus du jeune gryffondor. Cette fois, il avait réfléchi à la façon d'entrer dans les appartements de Snape. Il avait prévu de faire exploser une mini-bombe Weasley juste devant sa porte, d'attendre que le professeur sorte pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce chahut, et comme la veille, se glisser subrepticement à l'intérieur.

Mais le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre cette idée en pratique. A peine arrivait-il dans le couloir que la voix sombre du maître des potions résonnait jusqu'à lui.

- Vous savez parfaitement que ce genre de cape…

- Severus, ce fut un choix de ma part de la lui laisser. Je vous garantis qu'il ne s'en servirait pas contre vous.

- Albus, je n'ai pas rêvé, ces sensations et cette présence, je ne les ai pas rêvé.

- Nous verrons cela Severus, nous verrons cela.

Sous sa cape, Harry restait paralysé. Le directeur et le professeur discutaient visiblement de lui. Snape avait donc déjà des soupçons à son encontre. Comme par hasard, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

- De toute façon, renchérissait le vieil homme d'un ton las, jamais il ne vous fera de mal, j'en ai la certitude. Il vous apprécie plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Je refuse d'imaginer qu'un Potter m'apprécie, siffla Snape en baissant d'un ton, craignant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende.

Harry était en plein questionnement : devait-il abandonner avant que les doutes de Snape ne soient confirmés, ou devait-il poursuivre, histoire de comprendre ce qui rendait Dumbledore si sûr de lui lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il appréciait Snape ?

Sa nature, aussi curieuse et courageuse qu'emprunte de folie, le poussa en avant. En minimisant ses gestes et ses respirations, il passa à côté des deux hommes et se faufila à l'intérieur, les laissant à leur conversation.

- Faites-lui un peu plus confiance Severus, et vous en tirerez grande satisfaction.

Harry n'entendit pas ce que Snape répondait : il entrait déjà dans la chambre dont la porte, par chance, n'était pas fermée. La pièce ne contenait qu'un vaste lit, une armoire et une petite étagère dans un coin avec quelques livres. Pas de fenêtre, que des murs et une porte. Le brun se cala contre l'armoire et ne bougea plus.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, les pas du professeur qui se déplaçait dans le salon, le raclement d'une chaise, l'odeur d'une bougie qu'on souffle, avant de voir Snape entrer dans sa chambre. Harry, qui croyait avoir pensé à tout, jusqu'au plus petit détail de sa vengeance, se retrouva là encore piégé.

Piégé face aux mains du professeur qui glissait le long de son corps pour se débarrasser de sa tunique, des chaussures, de la chemise, du pantalon… Prisonnier de la vision d'un corps qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu imaginer si beau s'il l'avait fait.

Les abdos de Snape se dessinaient sans pudeur, sous une peau satinée et mat. Les cheveux, désormais soyeux en vérité, retombait sur les épaules rondes et fermes. Les jambes parfaites se glissèrent sous le drap et toute lumière disparut.

Harry tremblait, imperceptiblement. Que faisait-il ici déjà ? Ah oui… sa vengeance. Mais honnêtement… une vengeance ? Contre quoi ? Qui ? Le voulait-il encore ? Sans vraiment y penser, il sortit la poupée de sous son pull et la posa sur ses genoux pliés. Il frôla une joue d'un doigt et le fit glisser le long du cou. Un soupir lui vint du lit. Un soupir qu'il voulut aussitôt réitérer.

Se penchant lentement, il posa le bout de sa langue sur le ventre de tissu et la fit tourner légèrement. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Les soupirs de Snape se transformèrent en gémissements. C'est à ce moment là que le professeur se redressa dans son lit.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde et haletante.

La respiration rauque parvenait à Harry qui s'en délectait.

- Potter ? murmura Snape.

Derrière l'armoire, le brun se recroquevilla d'avantage sans bruit. Mais comme aucun bruit ne provenait de sous la cape, Severus finit par se laisser retomber en arrière, soupirant et posant ses mains sur son torse nu. Commença alors une sorte de danse. Le plus beau ballet qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. La piste était brune, douce. Les danseuses, deux mains fines et agiles, s'y déplaçaient aisément, avec rythme. Le rideau tomba à terre, dévoilant l'étendue de toute la scène. Harry qui avait rapproché la poupée de sa bouche et la parsemait de son souffle chaud ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

Bientôt un nouveau décor fit son entrée : une sorte de temple romain, un temple fait d'un seul pilier. Dressé, fier, il occupait le milieu du terrain. Les danseuses, toujours aussi habiles, vinrent tourner autour, le taquinant, grimpant sur sa hauteur, glissant autour.

Harry finit par plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher sa respiration de se faire entendre, et son autre main, laissant la poupée tomber au sol, se posa tout naturellement sur son entre-jambe gonflée. Non, il ne pouvait faire ça, pas ici.

Il ne perdit pas une miette du ballet. Les danseuses allèrent au bout de ce tango affolant, délaissant après un point d'orgue, le pilier romain qui avait fini par dégringoler sous leurs assauts. Les soupirs du professeur ralentirent petit à petit, reprenant un rythme normal. Les mains se reposèrent sur son torse, se reposant elles aussi après un tel effort.

Dès qu'il lui sembla que Snape dormait, Harry se redressa, les jambes flageolantes, et se dirigea en tremblant vers la porte. Comme la veille, il traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'air frais des couloirs lui mit une véritable claque. Il courut, se prenant les pieds sur un rien, déboulant dans son dortoir, et se laissant enfin tomber sur son lit.

Plus jamais il n'insulterait Snape, plus jamais il… Une époque était révolue. Il allait finir sa dernière année à Poudlard et partir bien loin pour ne plus jamais devoir penser à cette nuit. Il hésita un bref instant, et finit par porter sa main sous son pantalon de pyjama pour se soulager avant de s'endormir entre ses draps souillés.

Ce fut Ron qui le secoua le lendemain matin.

- Réveille-toi ! On va être en retard en potion !

Le brun fut sur son séant en deux secondes. Il ne prononça pas un mot au petit déjeuner, malgré les questions pleines d'inquiétudes d'Hermione. Son mutisme perdura jusque devant la porte de la salle de classe des cachots.

- Tu as la poupée ? lui murmura Ron en se penchant vers lui.

La poupée… Les images de la veille défilèrent dans son cerveau, réveillant de nouveau un désir qu'il voulait fuir. La poupée était restée sur le sol froid de la chambre de Severus Snape. La poupée n'était absolument plus en sa possession.

- Je… je l'ai perdue, avoua-t-il en fixant le rouquin de ses yeux plein d'effroi.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait et que tous les élèves entraient pour s'installer. Harry évita de regarder Snape, debout devant son bureau. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, avait pourtant posé son regard sur sa nuque, il le sentait.

- Comment ça perdu ? souffla Ron scandalisé. Elle est où ?

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Toute sa concentration était ailleurs. Quelque chose allait se passer, il en était certain. Quelque chose de grave.

- Vous allez mettre vos maigres compétences au service d'une nouvelle potion aujourd'hui, lança enfin Snape, rompant le silence tendu qui s'installait toujours au début de ses cours. Tous les ingrédients sont inscrits au tableau, commencez.

Des raclements de chaises et de tabourets se firent entendre tandis que la moitié de la salle se levait pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Ron était déjà parti lorsqu'Harry leva la tête. Debout à côté de sa table se tenait Snape. Cette fois, il ne put éviter le regard sombre qui le fixait.

- Ceci vous appartient je crois, siffla Severus d'une voix presque inaudible.

Très discrètement, il posa la poupée devant le brun avant de rejoindre l'estrade. Paralysé par la peur, Harry leva la tête pour le suivre des yeux, et son regard se posa sur le tableau. Un seul mot ressortit du flot d'écritures expliquant la potion du jour : vaudou.

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

Oui bon ça va, je sais que c'est pas génial, m'enfin, l'idée me plaisait. Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et à bientôt !


End file.
